This invention relates to biodegradable crosslinked polymers made from polyaldehydes and polymers having aldehyde-reactive groups.
U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0313091 discloses polymers made from a polyaldehyde, or an acetal or hemiacetal thereof, and a polycarbamate. However, this reference does not disclose a biodegradable polymer made by this method.